


Дай списать

by EmilleS



Series: Помело солнечное [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёрные условия задачи, маленькие и вёрткие, разбегались в стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай списать

В глаза било солнце; Дино щурился, пытаясь закрыться отросшей чёлкой. Выходило плохо – взгляд притягивало прямо туда, за окно, где буйной зеленью цвела поздняя весна.  
Он задумался о том, как здорово было бы погулять без охраны, просто потому что захотелось пройтись. Может, даже скинуть обувь и, как в детстве, походить босыми ногами по траве, поваляться под деревом, наесться недозрелой вишни и пугать всех ядерно-красным языком. Фантазия, казалось бы, ожила и превратилась в реальность – зашелестели листья, зашуршала трава, замерцало бликами далёкое море – как внезапно раздался оглушительный грохот.  
– У вас осталось пять минут, – тонким, почти девичьим голосом сказал математик, напоследок, для лучшей выразительности, ещё раз ударив указкой о стол.  
Дино нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на пустой лист. Чёрные условия задачи, маленькие и вёрткие, разбегались в стороны, цифры скакали перед глазами, кружа хороводы, плюсы менялись на минусы, а корни становились умножением. Он прикусил губу и заозирался по сторонам.  
Под рёбра ткнули ручкой.  
– Какого чёрта ты вертишься? – зашипел Сквало с задней парты. Учитель недовольно посмотрел в их сторону, наткнулся на бешеный взгляд и, вздрогнув, отвёл глаза. Дино тут же повернулся – зацепился за ножку стула и чуть не въехал челюстью в спинку, и солнечно улыбнулся.  
– Сквало, а дай списать.  
– Иди нахрен, – не впечатлился тот. Дино вздохнул, уткнулся подбородком в сцепленные на краю его парты ладони и посмотрел жалостливо.  
– Эй, ну пожалуйста! А я...  
– А что ты? – рассеянно спросил Сквало, ставя равно в последнем примере.  
– А я исполню любое твоё желание, – выпалил Дино и тут же сжался. Сквало не отличался лёгким нравом, с него сталось бы утащить его на тренировку на все выходные и не давать ни есть, ни спать, нещадно высмеивая за каждый провал.  
От мрачных мыслей его отвлёк шорох бумаги.  
– На, – сказал тот, подпихивая к нему листы. – Только быстро.  
– Э... СпасибоСквалоящас, – протарабанил он скороговоркой, быстро отворачиваясь, и с размаху влетая лбом в столешницу.  
– Придурок, – с непередаваемой жалостью констатировал Сквало и, судя по звукам, тоже отвернулся к окну.  
Списать Дино успел впритык. 

– Эй, Каваллоне, – голос Сквало нагнал его уже в коридоре, когда он, засунув свой лист в середину стопки, наконец смог боком выбраться из пыточной, по недоразумению называемой кабинетом. – Я придумал!  
Дино наступил на свой шнурок, и чуть не пропахал носом пол, в последний момент успев схватиться за стену.  
– Да? – слабо уточнил он, воображая, во что превратится через двое суток неуклюжих попыток увернуться от его меча.  
– Ага, – хмыкнул Сквало и потянулся, прежде чем небрежно бросить: – Каваллоне, а пошли гулять.  
– А как же... – "тренировка", чуть не спросил Дино, но вовремя запнулся. – Английский?  
– К чёрту английский, – уверенно сказал Сквало и схватил его за рукав. 

За окном буйной зеленью цвела поздняя весна и нещадно било в глаза по-летнему яркое солнце.


End file.
